I Am Compressed With My Love For You
by Joanne Amanda Conrad
Summary: Sebastian is a gay kid who got a crush in Ciel, a straight boy who is confused about his feelings. / FIRST ff! / R&R, please? Warnings inside btw


"**I Am Compressed With My Love For You**" – Do not own **Black Butler** either the title ("**I am compressed with my love for ****Chris Colfer****.**" – _Darren Criss_) – **shounen**-**ai** – **T**-rated (some mature materials, you should think twice before read) – **Romance** – **Drama** – **Friendship** – **LANGUAGE** – **Don't like**,** don't read**.

**xxXXxx**

"**I Am Compressed With My Love For You**"

**Black Butler fan**-**fiction**

**© Joanne Amanda Conrad**, **2011**

(I do not copycatting any fan-fictions. If you found out that someone had posted a fan-fiction with the **same** plot of this fan-fiction, please tell me immediately. I do not want making enemies here.)

**xxXXxx**

_Sebastian is a gay kid who got a crush in Ciel, a straight boy who is confused about his feelings. _

**xxXXxx**

London, United Kingdom

14 February 2011

_Valentine's Day_.

Hari Kasih Sayang. Berawal dari Santo Valentine yang blah-blah-blah-blah… Meskipun nilainya tinggi, Sebastian Antony Michaelis bukanlah murid yang gampang untuk disuruh memperhatikan. Apalagi kalau urusannya sudah ada Santo-Santonya…

_Truthfully_? _He is a gay kid who is an atheist_.

"_Bonjour_*****, Antony. Kau tahu kau anak kesayanganku. Jadi, mohon perhatikan apa yang kujelaskan. Terima kasih." Ms. Gold berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf, Miss Gold." Sebastian menegakkan badannya.

"_Very well_, Antony." Ms. Gold tersenyum lagi dan kembali menjelaskan tentang Valentine's Day…hingga bel pelajarannya selesai.

Sebastian langsung mengambil buku-bukunya dan berjalan ke lokernya yang tidak jauh dari kelas Sejarah. Mengambil peralatan lensa kontaknya dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Oh, jangan lupa kotak kacamatanya.

Saat bel berbunyi kembali – 15.15 – tepat di saat dia masuk ke kelas ektrakulikulernya. Uhm, ralat, _salah satu_ kelas ekstrakurikulernya. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah seorang ketua _cheerleading squad_ di sekolahnya – Hannah Annafellow – yang kebetulan juga salah satu temannya yang paling dekat.

"_So_, _queer_, biasanya kau berdiri di sana, menghadap guru Asia kuning kita, dan mulai bernyanyi _Defying Gravity_," komentar Hannah.

"Hannah, aku menyanyikan lagu dari _Wicked_. Bukan _Defying Gravity_." Sebastian meralat.

"_Whatever_. Em, mana pacarmu?" tanya Hannah sambil mencari-cari sosok berbadan kecil itu.

"Dia bukan pacarku! Dia _straight_, '_kay_? Aku yang _gay_. _As simple as that_," bela Sebastian.

"Kau menaksirnya, _queer_." Hannah melipat tangan di depan dada sambil menatap sang guru yang sudah siap menyanyikan sebuah lagu terburuk di industri musik: _Ice Ice Baby_.

Semuanya mengeluarkan napas lega saat melihat Ciel yang membawa partitur lagu; janjinya, lagu hits dari Pink, _Raise Your Glass_.

"_It's_ Pink _baby_, _it's _Pink_._" Arthur Wordsmith, anak kelas _senior_ yang sudah empat tahun di sana, mengangkat tangannya _a la_ _rapper_.

"Heeei! Bapak ingin menampilkan lagu itu –"

"_Sorry, Sir_. Lagu itu harusnya musnah sejak kami lahir," sahut Ciel sambil tersenyum kemenangan. Di antara semua muridnya, hanya Ciel yang selalu membuatnya memasang wajah: _fine do whatever you want but keep it save and do not being so sexy or sensual because you're too pretty to be a boy wait what did I'm thinking about oh my god_.

"'_Kay_. Siapa yang pegang solonya?" tanya Satria Wardani, guru tersebut – seperti yang Hannah bilang, _guru Asia kuning_ – sambil menatap kepada Ciel.

"Michaelis, tentunya." Ciel tersenyum lagi, lalu menatap Sebastian.

"Hah? Apa? Tidak! Kau saja!" tolak Sebastian. Ciel berdiri, mendekatinya, lalu memainkan blazer biru miliknya.

"Jangan buat aku memaksa, _queer_." – Itu cukup membuat Sebastian _kaget_. Ciel ini sudah dia kenal semenjak dia masih tinggal di Irlandia Utara sana, dan tidak pernah menyebut dirinya banci, dan dia sama sekali bukan banci semacam Grell Sutcliffe – cukup.

"Baiklah." Sebastian menghela napas pasrah. Ciel tersenyum, lalu ber-_high five_ bersama Hannah, dan kembali ke tempat duduknya yang tepat bersebelahan dengan Vanessa Daniels, salah seorang _cheerleader_ yang juga sekarang 'menjabat' menjadi kekasihnya.

"Michaelis? Tentu saja. Penarinya?" tanya Wardani sambil menatap Ciel lagi.

"Vanessa, tentu saja, Lizzy, Arthur, dan saya."

"Di sini kamu dapat bagian sama besar denganku –"

"Kata siapa aku tidak bisa menari sambil menyanyi?"

**xxXXxx**

_Raise Your Glass_ itu jauh dari lagu Valentine. _Sangat_ jauh. Maka dari itu, Sebastian mau mengajukan protes kepada temannya yang bernama Ciel-_freakin'_-Phantomhive.

"Wa!" seru Ciel kaget saat melihat wajah Sebastian ada di depannya, tepat saat ia menutup lokernya. "Mau jalan?" tawar Sebastian sambil menawarkan sebelah tangannya. Ciel mengangguk dan membiarkan badannya dirangkul Sebastian, sementara ia menaruh tangannya di saku blazernya.

"_Homos_!" seru seorang _Neanderthal_.

"Hush." Ciel menahan badan Sebastian.

"Maaf," ujar Sebastian. Ciel hanya tersenyum. "Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?" Ciel menyikut pinggang Sebastian.

"Aw! Maksudmu apa?" tanya Sebastian.

"Aduh, aku benar-benar ingin memasukkan seekor hamster ke mulutmu…" Ciel menggaruk kepalanya.

"Wow. Maaf." Sebastian kembali lagi berkata _maaf_.

"Sebs, sudah ada dua maaf. Satu maaf lagi, aku akan tega melemparmu ke tempat sampah." Ciel berkata dingin.

"Ma – uh! Oke. Mau kopi?" tawar Sebastian.

"_Hell yes_," jawab Ciel.

Kebetulan, ada kedai _Starbucks Coffee_ di dekat sekolah mereka. Barista berambut merah itu menyambut keduanya. "Ei, kalian kembali juga!"

"Ya, kami mau memesan –"

"Satu Italian cappuccino dan satu American espresso, dengan campuran rum. Aku ingat." Barista itu tersenyum, lalu berteriak dalam bahasa Italia.

"Apa artinya?" bisik Ciel.

"Satu Italian cappuccino, satu American espresso dengan sedikit campuran rum," jawab Sebastian.

"Namamu harusnya Giuseppe…" gumam Ciel.

"Dan masuk _Masterchef US_? Terima kasih, aku sudah takut dengan teriakan Gordon Ramsay di _Hell's Kitchen_. Tak mau menambah yang lainnya." Sebastian duduk segera setelah mendapat pesanan mereka.

"Hahaha!" gelak Ciel. "_I'm glad I love you_," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Keheningan menerpa mulut Sebastian. Dia benar-benar menaksir anak laki-laki di seberangnya.

"Kau tahu aku ini homo, 'kan?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku saaaaannnggggaaaaaatttt tahu." Ciel menjawab.

"Jangan menggodaku seperti itu, tolong." Sebastian memasang _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Aku tahu, kau menaksirku. Hannah dan Vann sudah cerita," Ciel tersenyum. Dia menyesap kopinya, lalu menatap rintik air hujan yang mulai turun.

"Kalau di desa di Indonesia –" Perkataan Ciel terpotong –

"Kau akan minum secangkir kopi tubruk, duduk di beranda rumah atau balkon hotel, dan mengirup bau tanah yang bercampur air hujan," lanjut Sebastian.

"Kau pernah ke sana bersamaku, ya? Fufu." Ciel tersenyum sendiri, merasa dirinya konyol.

"Justru aku duluan yang mengajakmu, kali." Sebastian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri, lalu mengacak-acak rambut Ciel. Tepat di saat itu, Vanessa dan Hannah muncul dari pintu masuk, memesan kopi, dan mencari cari tempat – Sebastian yang menyadari itu langsung melambai.

"Vann," Hannah menyenggol pinggang Vanessa sesampainya mereka di sana.

"Hei, _hun_." Ciel tersenyum.

"Tumben kau ke sini, bukannya ke mall," gumam Sebastian yang melihat Hannah dari atas ke bawah; rambut perak keunguan yang diikat satu di belakang dan seragam _cheerleader_. Oh, tunggu, apa rambutnya dipotong?

"Oh, aku benar ternyata." Sebastian menyeringai.

"Benar apa?" bingung Ciel.

"Mereka berdua dari mall. Salon."

"…Yups. _A fag always knows_." Hannah mencibir.

"_You love that fag_," seringai Sebastian semakin panjang.

**xxXXxx**

Boys Dorm; Room 134

Sebastian lupa niatnya tadi. Dan untungnya Ciel adalah _roommate_-nya. Sialnya adalah Ciel akan berlama-lama di kamar mandi jika sedang hujan di luar.

"Hei, kau bilang kau ingin bilang sesuatu –" Sebastian tak mendengar Ciel – dia justru bersenang-senang sendiri dengan iPod dan suaranya sendiri – lagu _Broadway_ memutuskan mereka.

"_You're gonna love me_, _yeah, uh, uh. You're gonna love me …_" Suara lembut Sebastian seperti berbisik dari telinga Ciel yang tertutup handuk.

"Sebast?"

"_And I'm tellin' you, I'm not goin'._"

Ciel memutuskan untuk tidak mengusik Sebastian – dia hanya duduk di kasurnya dan menatapi Sebastian yang masih sibuk di dunianya sendiri. Di akhir, saat Sebastian sudah mulai melepaskan suara tingginya, Ciel seperti sudah _jangan, jangan berhenti! Aku masih ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi! _Please_!_

– Itu berakhir dengan Ciel ikut menyanyikan lirik terakhirnya.

"_Love me, love me, love me, love… you're gonna love… me…!_" seru keduanya. Sebastian sadar kalau ada orang yang ikut menyanyi – Ciel. Dia melepas _earphone_-nya dan bertanya, "Kau sedang apa?"

"Ikut bernyanyi." Ciel menjawab. Dia berdiri mendekati Sebastian yang duduk di atas ranjangnya. Tiba-tiba – dia berharap ini bukan mimpi, dan ini bukan mimpi – Ciel mencium Sebastian. Dengan tangan yang memegang wajah Sebastian, dengan bibir merahnya yang mendominasi, dengan jawaban dari Sebastian…

… dan dua lidah yang bersatu…

"Maaf." Ciel melepasnya dan menyingkir. "Kau ingin mandi? Aku akan mengeringkan rambut dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas –"

"Y-ya, tentu – tentu saja. A-ambil milikku saja kalau bingung – aku sudah selesai –" Segala jenis kecanggungan.

_Snap_, dia gagal lagi.

**xxXXxx**

15 February 2011

Sekolahnya, St. Lawrence London for Boys (atau _sister school_-nya, St. Mary London for Girls) merupakan _branch_ dari sekolah St. Lawrence New York for Boys (dan sama, St. Mary New York for Girls) di New York City, Amerika Serikat, maka dari itu permainan mereka beda dari sekolah Inggris rata-rata – _football_.

"_Break a leg_, _boys_!" seru Ciel dari pintu ruang ganti milik St. Lawrence.

"Oi, kau kenapa di sini?" tanya Laurence Tao – bedakan, _Law_rence dan _Lau_rence – sambil membawa _helmet_-nya.

"_Coach_ Terry Daniels tak bisa ikut mengawasi. Aku dan _Coach_ Jack Daniels menggantikannya. Jadi. _Go kick asses tonight or I will expel you all from the team ASAP_." Ciel menatap tajam semua anggota tim.

"_Aye_, _coach_!" gurau mereka sambil berlari keluar, serentak dengan nama sekolah mereka dipanggil.

Tersisa satu orang di sana. Sebastian Michaelis.

"_Boo_," Ciel menepuk kepala Sebastian dan mengacak-acaknya. "Ng?"

"_Break. A. Leg. Now. Or. I. will. Expel. You. From. My. Friend. List. For. Ever. And. We. Will. Never. Meet. Again._" Ciel berkata per suku kata – niatnya, mengancam Sebastian.

Akhirnya?

Tak ada yang sadar sejak kapan, namun kedua bibir itu tiba-tiba bersatu. Tak lama – sama sekali tak selama ciuman pertama mereka.

"_Wish me luck_!" Sebastian menyeringai sambil berlari keluar.

"_You don't need that! But luck!_" teriak Ciel.

**xxXXxx**

Berdiri di sana, seorang _quarterback_ bernama Sebastian Michaelis mengangkat trofi kemenangan dan menaruhnya di sebuah lemari kaca yang penuh dengan trofi ini-itu.

"_Nice job_, _fairy_." Ciel menggumam sambil menatap trofi itu.

"_Don't call me fairy_," gumam Sebastian balik.

"_Fine_. _Homo quarterback_," ralat Ciel.

"Itu buruk." Sebastian menyenggol Ciel.

"'_Kay_. Sebastian Antony Stefanus Michaelis." Sebastian hanya tersenyum mendengar Ciel memanggil nama lengkapnya.

"Terima kasih, Ciel Nicholas Zachary Phantomhive."

"_Shut up_, _queer_."

**xxXXxx**

16 February 2011

Ciel baru saja duduk di sofa dekat piano saat Vanessa muncul dengan wajah marah.

"Hei, Vann. Kenapa?" tanya Ciel sambil mengelus wajah Vanessa.

"_You betray me_!" bentak Vanessa.

"Hah?" Ciel menaikkan alisnya.

"_You kissed _Sebastian! _That queer_! _That fag_! _That stupidly-handsome fairy_!" seru Vanessa.

"_Whaddaya mean_?" tanya Ciel.

"_We are over_, _idiot_!" Vanessa menyolot. Ciel berdiri dan menangkap tangan Vanessa yang mau menamparnya. "Dengan alasan _bagus_ apa?"

"_You're GAY_!" jerit Vanessa. "_You're ga_ – mmppphh!" Bibir dengan lipstik hitam itu – mengikuti seragam _cheerleader_-nya – tertutup dengan bibir atlet basket mungil itu.

"Aku _bukan_ gay." Ciel berkata pelan. "Aku tak tahu. Terakhir aku cek, aku masih menyukai perempuan."

Vanessa total _blushing_. Cukup malu berteriak-teriak di ruangan penuh dengan 18 anak lainnya.

Di saat tertentu, Ciel, bisa menjadi sangat _gentle_.

**xxXXxx**

Night, Boys Dorm; Room 134

Ciel baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat melihat William Thomas Spears dan Sebastian berbaring di ranjang teman sekamarnya, melakukan sesi _make out_ yang cukup _panas_.

"Ngh – ah – uh – Will –" desah Sebastian sambil meremat rambut William. Ciel hanya tersenyum sendiri sambil merangkak ke tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke alam mimpinya terlebih dahulu.

"_Slut_." William menyeringai sambil menindih Sebastian. Sementara pemuda yang tertindih di bawah itu hanya tersenyum.

"_I am_," sahut Sebastian. Dan sesi _make out_ yang panas itu pun kembali lagi.

**xxXXxx**

17 February 2011

"Wua!" seru Sebastian kaget saat ia menutup pintu lokernya – William bertengger di depannya.

"Aku menakutkanmu?" tanya William.

"Tidak, tidak – aku hanya kaget." Sebastian tersenyum.

"Uhm, aku mau bertanya." William berujar.

"Yeps?"

"_Are we boyfriends_?" tanya William. Sebastian menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal.

"Kalau kau ingin – mmmph!" Sebastian membulatkan matanya saat William mengunci bibirnya dengan bibir miliknya.

"Kuhitung itu sebagai … 'iya'?" goda William. Wajah Michaelis muda itu merona merah.

"Hahaha! Kau lucu jika begitu," kata William sambil menepuk pipi Sebastian dan meninggalkannya. "Jangan lupa, aku ada pertandingan hari ini!"

"Pacar baru?" tanya Ciel dari belakangnya.

"WUA!" jerit Sebastian, lebih keras dari sebelumnya – kali ini dia nyaris terjengkang.

"Kau ini! Penakut banget!" cibir Ciel. Namun tetap, ia menahan badan Sebastian yang benar-benar tinggal satu dorongan jatuh.

"Apa, kamu!" gerutu Sebastian.

"Memangnya aku seburuk itu hingga mengagetkanmu? Aku hanya memakai jaket timku saja, bukan seragam _cheerleader_-nya Vann!" bela Ciel.

"Ih. Ya sudah. Kenapa?" tanya Sebastian.

"Spears. Dia pacar barumu?" tanya Ciel.

Sebastian merona merah. "Iya! Hahaha! Akhirnya, Sebs! Kau mendapat seorang _gay_ juga."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sebastian sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ciel.

"Kau kan menaksirku, manusia _straight_ se-_straight_-nya Lawrence. Sekarang kau mendapatkan seorang _asexual_! Akhirnya!"

"_Asexual_?" bingung Sebastian.

"Mirip _bisexual_," sahut Ciel.

"Aku mengerti, Ciel. Tapi apa maksudmu dengan _asexual_ pada Will?" tanya Sebastian.

"Aku lupa, kau bukan tim basket. Dia itu bukan _gay_, benar-benar _gay_ sepertimu," jelas Ciel, "dia masih menaksir perempuan. Kemarin saja dia masih mencium ganas Hannah!"

"Oh, ya sudahlah. Tidak peduli." Sebastian mengibaskan tangannya.

"Eh, Sebs! Jangan lupa ke pertandinganku, ya!" Ciel menepuk pundaknya dan berlari ke kelas Sosiologi.

"Terserah…"

**xxXXxx**

_House: 15 / Guest: 12 / Time: 00:01_

_House: 17 / Guest: 12 / Time: 00:00_

Tahukah kau dengan lagu _Now or Never_, dari musikal Disney berjudul _High School Musical_? Anggaplah Ciel dan para _cheerleader_, termasuk beberapa pemain basket menyanyikan lagu itu.

Tepat sekali julukan mereka adalah _wildcats_. Dan diakhiri dengan Ciel serta Vanessa berciuman… di depan publik – tepatnya orang Harvard University dan Oxford University serta beberapa kampus lain yang sedang mencari bakat untuk diberi beasiswa.

_Standing applause_.

Selesai pertandingan, William duluan mendekati _pacar_ barunya, disusul Ciel.

"_Whaddaya think_?" tanya Ciel.

"Yeps hun, _whaddaya think_?" William mengikuti Ciel.

"Umm, kau lebih tinggi dari Ciel." Sebastian mengangkat alis. Keduanya memukul kepala bagian belakang Sebastian.

"_Idiot_!" seru keduanya.

"_Sorry_. Uhm. Will, _you look sexy in that outfit_. Ciel – KAU MUNGIL BANGET!"

"… Bangsatlah kau," umpat Ciel.

"HAHAHA!" gelak William. Dia bergerak untuk mencium pipi Sebastian.

"_No sweat_."

**xxXXxx**

18 February 2011

William duduk di sebelah Sebastian sambil menyenderkan kepala di punggung Sebastian. Terkadang menjilati leher Sebastian.

"Jangan vulgar kau," Sebastian menepuk kepala William sambil memainkan lembaran partitur lagu.

"Dasar…" William menegakkan badannya. Sebastian tersenyum semanis mungkin padanya, lalu kembali menghafal beberapa lirik dan gerakan.

"_Cheerleaders_, cepat keluar sebelum kukeluarkan kalian semua dari anggotaku!" seru _Coach_ Drocell Keinz. Pelatih _eksentrik_ itu menunjuk semua _cheerleader_ yang ada dan mengarahkan semuanya yang baru ia tunjuk untuk keluar.

"Ada penari yang lebih bagus dari Vanne dan Lizzy?" tanya Ciel.

"Mungkin dia," sahut Sebastian sambil menunjuk William.

"Hah? Aku tidak menari sebagus itu!" tolak William.

"Itu, saudara-saudari sekalian, adalah kata-kata seorang William Thomas Spears yang baru saja menampilkan Single Ladies/Put a Ring On It di depanku kemarin malam. Uh, dengan baju yang sangat ketat. Dan rambut yang di-_gel_, dan wajah _teaser_, serta kaki yang menendang sana-sini dan tangan yang bergerak luwes. Jadi?" Sebastian tersenyum kemenangan.

"_Fine_." William mengangkat tangan, menyerah.

"Liz?" tanya Ciel lagi.

"_Me_?" tawar Sebastian.

"Seperti kau bisa menari saja."

**xxXXxx**

Elizabeth Middleford menyenderkan kepalanya kepada adik sepupunya – Ciel Phantomhive – di kamar milik pemuda itu.

"Kompetisi _cheerleading_. Humph." Elizabeth cemberut. Sementara itu Ciel mengelus rambut pirangnya dan menyahut, "Kau ini _cheerleader_ terbaik. Lebih dari Vann."

"_Thanks_, Ciel." Elizabeth tersenyum sambil memeluk Ciel, lalu berdiri dari atas ranjang.

"Uhm, _Thanksgiving_?" Elizabeth menyerahkan secarik kertas undangan.

"Siapa saja yang diundang? Aku juga?" sahut Sebastian.

"_Shut up_," Ciel memberi _death glare_ pada Sebastian.

"Rata-rata para atlet diundang. Uhm, kalau tak salah Hanne sudah diberi undangannya oleh Francesca."

"Francesca? Francesca Patel?" tanya Sebastian.

"Yeps." Elizabeth mengangguk.

"'Cesca sengaja membuat satu undangan khusus untukku dan Sebastian langsung, ya?" tanya Ciel.

"Ha?" bingung Elizabeth. Ciel menunjukkan kertasnya – _Untuk: Ciel NZ Phantomhive & Sebastian AS Michaelis_.

"Mungkin." Elizabeth menaikkan bahunya. "_Dunno_. Uhm, aku pergi dulu. Sekarang sudah jam 9." Elizabeth mencium pipi Ciel dan mengecup kening Sebastian, lalu keluar dari kamar.

"_Jeez_." Ciel mengelus-ngelus pipinya.

**xxXXxx**

19 February 2011

Ciel dan Sebastian baru saja keluar kelas Bahasa Inggris sebelum melihat William dan Vanessa – kau tahu.

Sebastian sendiri langsung _jaw dropping_, sementara Ciel hanya menatap _stoic_. Vanessa dan William. Bukan perpaduan buruk.

"_Wh-_" teriakan Sebastian ditutup mulut Ciel. Uh, bilang saja, dia menciumnya. Sambil melirik Vanessa dan William yang kali ini terkaget, dia malah – uh – membuka jas dan dasi Sebastian. Bermain dengan rambut panjangnya.

Ciuman _balas dendam_ itu terhenti setelah Vanessa menariknya dan memarahinya. Ciel meresponnya dengan mudah; "_Siapa yang mencium seorang pacar temanku?_"

"_How could you_ –"

"_Wait, I'd think you just dumped me_."

**xxXXxx**

"_Tell me, _Ciel. _You're gay_." Vanessa menaruh kepala di paha Ciel, yang kali ini berdiri. "Kalau aku gay, bukannya itu berarti kau harusnya takut padaku? Seingatku, kau ini salah satu dari jenis _cheerleader_ yang homofobia." Ciel tersenyum, lalu duduk di sebelah Elizabeth sambil menyenderkan kepala di pundak anak pirang itu.

Namun perbedaannya – Ciel biasa-biasa saja. Dan William … _somehow_, dia menangis sambil mencium Sebastian di atas sofa. Dan guru mereka hilang entah kemana.

"_We screwed_." Ciel berbisik. Elizabeth mengangguk setuju. Dia memainkan rambut Ciel, lalu memeluk pundaknya erat.

Keheningan terputus dengan semua pelatih _cheerleader_, _football_, dan basket memanggil semua murid mereka.

**xxXXxx**

Sambil memantulkan bola di lapangan, Ciel terus saja mencetak _three points_. Uhm, maksudnya, seringkali.

"Oi, Phantomhive," panggil William. Ciel menutup botol air minumnya dan menyahut.

"Maaf," kata William.

"Untuk?" tanya Ciel.

"Michaelis," jawab William.

"Spears, _you broke his heart._" Ciel meminum air putihnya lagi.

"Ada alasannya." William membela diri.

"Kau jatuh pada Vanne. Aku tahu." Ciel tersenyum.

"Bukan." William memejamkan mata.

"Lal – _mmmppphhhh!_" Ciel membulatkan matanya. William Spears, menciumnya hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"_Fuck this, I'm not gay_." Ciel mendorong William.

"_You are_." William makin menindih tubuh Ciel.

"_For your ex. For you? I'm one hundred straight_." Ciel menepuk pipi William dan menyelip keluar. Untung saja badannya kecil.

Setelah itu? Selama _coach_ Daniels tidak memperhatikan, dia melempar semua bola pada kepala William.

_Fair enough_.

**xxXXxx**

Keduanya terdiam di kamar masing-masing. Sampai Sebastian mengajaknya untuk membantunya dalam tugas bahasa Jerman.

Akhirnya? Jatuh di karpet antara tempat tidur mereka, kepala Ciel di atas tangan Sebastian. Tertawa terbahak-bahak sebelum menyadari posisi mereka.

Ciel merangkak lebih dekat, lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Kau tahu sesuatu, Sebast?" tanya Ciel.

"Mm?" sahut Sebastian.

"_I think you just turned me to be a homosexual who kissed a homo three times in case of his singing talent, his occupation as a jock, and trying to be not jealous_."

Sebastian kembali tertawa sebelum Ciel memukul dadanya. "Nggak lucu!"

"WUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**xxXXxx**

20 February 2011

Entah kenapa, _prom_ diadakan lebih cepat tahun ini. Dan dua anak dari kamar 134 dari St. Lawrence tidak mempunyai siapapun untuk diajak.

"_Screw this_."

"_Yeah_."

Keduanya melihat data anak-anak St. Mary (untuk Sebastian, St. Lawrence, tentu) yang masih kosong.

Total? 0, kecuali di St. Lawrence – _Sebastian Antony Stefanus Michaelis_ dan _Ciel Nicholas Zachary Phantomhive_. Terpaksa…

"_Pleeeaaazzzeee_?" pinta Sebastian.

"_Fine_." Ciel menepuk kepala Sebastian.

"_Yayyy!_" Sebastian memeluk Ciel seerat mungkin.

"_Get off of me, fag_."

**xxXXxx**

Night – The Ball

Sebuah lagu berjudul _Dancing With Myself_ dan sepasang (atau kekasih) teman menari di lantai dansa.

"Hahaha!" tawa Ciel saat lagu itu selesai. Dia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu Sebastian. Tepat di saat itu, _Candles_ dinyanyikan. Sebagai seorang _pasangan_…

"_Dance_?" Sebastian berlutut di depan Ciel yang akhirnya mengangkat dirinya dan menjawab, "_Why not_?"

Ciel menaruh tangannya di atas pundak Sebastian sementara Sebastian menaruh tangannya di pinggangnya. Phantomhive itu menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Sebastian. "_You smell nice._"

"_Merci beacoup_*****." Sebastian mengeratkan tangannya di pingang Ciel.

Entah apa yang telah terjadi, kepala sekolah mereka berdiri di atas panggung dan menyuruh semuanya untuk berpasangan. Sambil membuka amplop bertuliskan _Prom King_…

"Sebastian Michaelis, St. Lawrence!" seru Gloria Ethan. Ia memakaikan Sebastian sebuah mahkota berwarna emas dan menyematkan sebuah tongkat (—anggaplah seperti tongkat milik Mia Thermopolis di _Princess Diaries: The Royal Engagement_)

Kali ini, _Prom Queen_…

"Ciel Phantomhive, St. Lawrence!" seru Heinrich Stevenson. Sementara Ciel sendiri syok mendengar namanya dipanggil – dia ini laki-laki. Tapi dia tetap berdiri menghadap Heinrich dan juga dipakaikan seperangkat mahkota dengan tongkatnya.

Katrina Stevenson berdiri di panggung sambil menyanyikan _Love Story_ milik Taylor Swift, dibantu oleh Georgina Thompson. Ciel dan Sebastian menatap satu sama lain di lantai dansa.

Pelan-pelan, Sebastian meraih pinggang dan tangan Ciel, melakukan sebuah _slow dance_ dengannya. Entah bagaimana dia mendapat kepercayaan dirinya – ia mencium Ciel tepat di depan William. Dan Vanessa. Dan Elizabeth. Dan beberapa atlet yang mempercayai Ciel seorang _straight_. _Straight_ yang membalas ciuman seorang _homosexual_.

"_Can I hit you_?" tanya Sebastian setelah melepas ciumannya.

"_Shut the fuckin' up_." Ciel, tanpa ia inginkan, _blushing_.

"_I love you too_."

**xxXXxx**

End? Perhaps.

**xxXXxx**

So here we are with my first fan-fiction! Yayzzz! It took (really) a week to finish this! I know I'm not good at Romance but well I'm better than Kurt Hummel right? Whose don't know any first step in sex…ups. =p

I remembered I add two footnotes here so:

**Bonjour**: _good day_ in French.

**Merci beacoup**: thank you in French.

I would love if you left me any review(s) =D

Maybe alerts? Or favoriting? =3

(PS: I'm terribly sorry if you found any typos…It's like 3.25am here so I'm half asleep in front of my computer so pleeazzeeee?)


End file.
